


Little inky sheep

by Lovelessindigo



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Sammy Lawrence Lives, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelessindigo/pseuds/Lovelessindigo
Summary: Sammy Lawrence moves all the way from California to start a new life in New York as the new music director for Joey drew studios. Never would he have thought that he would meet a man like Henry who finds out his biggest secret nor that he would go mad and live in a world of ink and demons, But at least he has his little sheep.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. A new song

It was a seemingly ordinary sunny day in Brooklyn, New York, as Herny Stein makes his way into Joey Drew Studios. He stops for a moment to look around the main lobby. The enormous wooden reels move slowly, creating an odd hum of sound that has become normal to him, along with the chatter of his fellow workers. Though today felt different, sighing, he runs a hand through his light brown hair and goes to make his way to his work station.

"Henry! Pal! right on time as normal" The voice of Joey comes to his ears as he feels a hand placed on his shoulder. He turns to see the well-dressed short man smiling up at him. "Wonderful morning...Do you know why that is Henry?" 

Henry smiles as a worker passes them before answering his best friend and boss. " Can't say I do."

"We have a new music director! Right straight from sunny California," The man grins with great excitement as he takes Henry by the elbow and leads him along. "You must meet him." 

"I didn't know we were looking for a new one. What happened to Walter? I saw him just yesterday," Henry asks in confusion as he is pulled along to the music department. He had liked the older man. The guy had a wicked sense of humor on him. 

"He just wasn't cutting it, and his music wasn't meshing well with our dear little devil, so I went ahead and found us someone better" Joey waves a hand to bush off the frown Henry was giving him. "Trust me on this!" 

Henry lets out a soft sigh. Of course, Joey would fire someone without even asking his thoughts on the matter. This new music director better be worth the trouble. 

The two make their way down the long hall towards the office with a large window. Inside, a blonde stood facing away from them, looking at sheet music. As they got closer, Henry noticed how tall and thin the newcomer was. The pants and suspenders could not hide the curve of the body. 

"Sammy Lawrence," Joey pushes the door open without knocking, making the blonde quickly turn to face them. If Henry didn't have any self-control, he would have gasped right there. Sammy was oddly stunning. His features were soft with a small edge to them, skin pale but not deathly so, and his eyes, well, they were as blue as the ocean on a calm day. 

"Uh, good to meet you. Henry Stein, head animator" Henry quickly holds out a hand once he finds his words.

Sammy looks at the hand before stepping over to them and reaching out to shake it with his own thin one. Definitely the hands of someone who played the piano. 

"It is nice to meet you. Samuel Lawrence, but I'm sure mister Drew already told you my name. You can call me Sammy" The blonde's voice was calm and smooth to the ears as he spoke. 

" You should have heard him play! He's got magic fingers, I tell ya," Joey grins, clearly pleased with the new hire. " Why don't you show our new friend here around before you get to drawing? you know this place better than most here." 

Sammy goes to set the sheet music down as Henry gives Henry a nod. No harm in showing the new guy around.

"Excellent. I knew I could count on you. Always could" Joey claps his shoulder before heading back down the hall whistling a tune. Sammy seems to relax once the man was out of sight. 

Henry slides his hands into his pockets and rocks on the balls of his feet. "So...California? when did you arrive in New York?"

" Yesterday," Sammy tucks a blonde strand behind a slightly pointed ear.

"Yesterday? Have you even started unpacking your belongings?" The animator raises a brow. The man must be tired from the move. 

"Yes. I had enough out to come here this morning. I was requested to come today. It was insisted upon." 

"Right. Joey would do something like that" Henry shakes his head a bit before motioning for Sammy to follow him. "Let's show you around then so we can get this day underway."

"Gladly." Sammy hooks his messenger bag over his shoulder before following after him. 

Together the two make their way through the main areas of the studio. Sammy stays quiet as Henry is greeted by workers left and right. They all seemed more than pleased to see the man. Henry smiles and gives them a nod as he informs Sammy about each department. They make their way around until they come to the music room with different instruments scattered around. In the corner, it looked like someone threw papers on the floor. Walter clearly didn't leave quietly. Up in the balcony, Normal fidgets with the projector, but other than that, the room is quiet.

"I am sure you've been shown to this room already" Henry leans on the wall as Sammy goes over to the piano and takes a seat at the bench. "You played for Joey already, but did you mind showing me what you can do?"

"Not at all" Sammy stretches his fingers before starting to play a well-paced tune. Henry was impressed as he tapped his foot along with the song and watched the blonde play. There was passion in the man's hand movements as his fingers moved with precision, never missing a key. Once Sammy's song was done, Henry claps his hands.

"That was beautiful, Sammy. Truly it was"

"A few are flat...The sound makes my ears twitch but thank you anyway. Your former director left with a pile of songs to rewrite and a room full of instruments to tune," Sammy mumbles as he presses a key and clearly flinches at the sound.

"I would offer a hand, but I can't play a tune to save my life. Not a musical bone in my body" The comment makes Sammy laugh softly and smile for the first time since Henry met him.

"That's quite alright. You leave the music to me, and I won't try drawing. No one needs to see that horrible art" This time, it was Henry's turn to laugh.

"Alright, I will get out of your hair. Maybe I'll see you in the breakroom later" He gives Sammy a wave before leaving the music room in a better mood than when he got to work. On the other hand, Sammy watches Henry leave before placing his face in his hands and sighing.


	2. The things the bind us.

Months pass, and the two start a rather good friendship. Of course, Henry was the one that always tried to engage Sammy in anything and everything while Sammy wanted to avoid him like the plague, but the older man just seemed to be able to find him.

Henry grins as he hears the band playing in the music room and makes his way up to the balcony where Norman sat. Sammy was down below conducting the band.

" As much as I miss Walter, Sammy is a far better director" Henry takes a seat beside Norman and puts his feet up. He pulls out two cigarettes and hands one over to the projectionist along with a set of matches.

"Sure is! He works the band like no other. Joey is happier than a pig in shit with his work, and that's saying a lot" Norman nods his thanks as he takes the offered cigarette.

"I heard he has a sharp tongue?" He glances down at Sammy to watch the blonde for a moment. The music director had his hair down for once and his suspenders' straps off his arms to let them hang around his legs. More comfortable when directing a band.

"Should hear him when one of the musicians plays the wrong note. He stops the whole production!" Norman relaxes back and blows out some smoke. The two talking men failed to notice the band going quiet and the sound of a chair being moved on the floor.

"He is like a little puppy...All growl and no bite" Herny smirks as he blows out his own smoke. Norman starts laughing before swearing, making Herny look over. None other than Sammy Lawrence was looking at them with a nasty glare. "How are you...Are you on a chair?"

"If you two don't shut your traps, I'm going to use you as new bows for the violins...And don't be smoking in my music room!" Sammy snaps at them, making Norman laugh behind his hand, and Henry stares in shock. "I am not joking...Shut up or get out."

Both men slowly put out their smokes, getting a nod from Sammy.. Pleased with them, he hops down from the chair and goes back to his stand to start his music again.

"Okay, maybe he has a touch of bite to him" Norman laughs and ruffles his hair. It was only a few moments until the music stops again, and Henry looks down to see what was going on.

"Damn it" Sammy crouches down to pick up something sliver from the floor. He seems to keep one arm around his chest as he grabs his coat " Take a break" Without another word, he leaves the room. The band looks around confused but sets their instruments down to take their break.

"I wonder what's wrong..I'm going to check on him" Henry tips his hat to Norman before heading down the steps. He spots Sammy heading into the Gents bathroom.

Sammy mumbles to himself as he hurries into the bathroom. He makes sure all the stalls are empty before setting the silver clasp on the ink and undoing his shirt. Once the fabric comes apart, medical wrap falls and coils to the floor, making him frown. Of course, his binding would come loose. 

He takes his shirt all the way off and sets it on the sink as he picks up the wrap and straightens it out to start rebinding his chest.

"Hey, Sammy, are you feeling okay?" Sammy goes still as the door he forgot to lock opens, and Henry's voice comes. Quickly he covers his chest with his shirt "Sammy?"

" Henry, uh...What are you doing here?" He turns away from his friend as he tries to figure out what to do. Was Henry going to tell? Would he be beaten for the way he was.

"You rushed out so fast I came to see if you were alright?" Brown eyes shift to glance at the end of the wrap " do you need a hand? I will not look, I swear."

"Help? You arent going to make a scene? Beat me? call me names?" The blonde looks over his shoulder at the other, who shakes his head.

"Why would I do that? we are friends" Henry rolls up his sleeves and hooks the latch on the door so no one else will walk in. "Use the start of the binding to cover your chest, and I will get the rest."

Sammy does as he's told with shaking hands, "Why are you not yelling?"

"So you are a little different..You say you are a man, so clearly, you are a man. Why does it matter if it's a little harder for you to piss standing up?" Walking over, he takes the rest of the wrap and starts to wrap it around Sammy's chest. Sammy holds the end until he's snug, then holds his hands up to allow Henry to continue. This was not the reaction he had in mind for being found out, "How long have you known that you were born in the wrong body."

"Since I was a child," Sammy watches Henry work in the mirror. The man made the wrap nice and tight but not so tight that it hurts or restricted his breathing. "No one here knows."

"I won't be telling anyone not to worry. Just know that I support you. Your a handsome man Samuel Lawrence" Henry smiles at him in the mirror and holds his hand out for the claps. Once it was handed to him, it makes sure it won't come undone "there you go. All fixed up."

Sammy grabs his shirt and pulls it on. "Thank you. "

"Of course, Sammy" Henry does up the last button of the shirt. "You can come to me if you need anything at all. I am here to help."

Sammy smiles softly at him and gets one in return. It was then and there that he knew he could fall for this man. This married man?.

"Hey, I know what will make you feel better. Why don't you and I head down to the dinner and get some shakes while we are on break?" Grinning, Henry hands him his coat and goes to unlock the bathroom door

Sammy laughs and starts to follow. "I would really like that."


	3. A drop of ink taints the mind.

The morning started out normal for Henry. He stood in the bathroom doing up his tie as his wife made breakfast in the kitchen. Taking some water, he makes sure his hair is neatly pushed back before rolling up his sleeves.

Down in the kitchen, the telephone rings, and the humming Linda goes to answer it. The man sighs as his name is called to come take the call. 

"I'm coming!" Henry calls before making his way down the stairs and is greeted by a kiss on the cheek as he's handed the phone. "Thank you, dear...Hello, this is Henry"

On the other line, a friendly doctor greets him. Linda goes about making breakfast while Henry and the doctor have a quiet conversation. It didn't take long for Henry to hang up and rubs his temples with a sigh.

"What's the matter, dear?" Linda smiles softly as she takes a seat and drapes an apron over her lap. Henry takes a deep breath as he gets ready to tell his wife the bad news.

"It appears that I am unable to give you children. The issue all along was me...Not you"

She stops in mid-bite before putting her fork down. He could see the mood shift in her eyes. Just what he needed.

"Is it for certain? Perhaps we just need to keep trying. I am sure it's not hopeless."

"Linda, he sounded pretty clear about the situation" He goes to grab his lunch for work as the movement of Linda's chair is heard. It seemed like a never-ending story with her.

"With that kind of thinking, then we don't have a chance" She takes his arm and moves to stand in front of him.

"Linda.."

" You still have some time before you need to head to the studio...I am sure Joey won't mind if you are a tad late" Her fingers move to his tie, and she starts to loosen it.

"Linda, stop," Henry sighs as he takes her hands and moves them away from the fabric. "Not right now...I need to go."

" What husband would refuse his wife? Maybe your father was right about you. Would you feel better if I was a man?" The woman glances up at him. There was nothing kind in her stare. Henry drops her hands and uses her shoulders to move her from his path. "Is that it, Henry? You won't give me a child because I am not male?"

"I am not having this conversation this morning" Grabbing his bag, he quickly heads for the door.

"Get back here!"

"Have a good day Linda" Henry closes the door a little harder than he means to as he walks out and down the street. Walking to work will give him some extra time to smoke away the stress.

At the studio, a very tired Sammy hangs his coat up as Joey Drew makes his way into his office with two coffee cups. He always looked a little too happy for Sammy's liking.

"Mr. Lawrence! A wonderful morning isn't it?" He sets one of the cups on the blonde desk. "I brought you a fresh cup of coffee..Might put a little pep in that step."

"I...Thank you, Drew" He goes to take the cup but is stopped.

"Just one moment. I have something I would like you to try. New on the market" He takes out a small vial and pops the top. "It is for an energy boost."

Sammy goes to refuse, but Joey is already adding a few drops of the black liquid into his cup and stirring it, then motions for Sammy to drink up. He fights the urge to rolls his eyes as he takes a sip from the cup. 

An odd taste hits his taste bubs making him shakes his head and cough a bit. Joey pats his back laughing.

"Has a kick to it, doesn't it?"

"Sure does sir" He forced a smile before taking a longer swing. From the window, he sees Henry walking down and smiles as he waved at.

"While I'm here.." Joey starts to go on about things he wants Sammy to change in the latest song, plus a few other projects that were due as soon as possible. Sammy's eyes drift over to the window where Henry grins like an idiot and proceeds to walk in front of the window, making it look like he was going down a set of steps.

Sammy cracks a grin as he pays more attention to the man making a fool of himself than his boss before him. Henry pops up, but his foot catches his bag, and he falls to the floor, making Sammy burst into laughter. Joey raises a brow as he had never heard the blonde laugh, and he looks out the window. He shrugs when he doesn't see anything.

"I see it's already taken effect. I'll leave you to get to work" Joey pats Sammy's shoulder before heading out. He stops as he sees Henry lying on the floor. He glances between both men "Henry! What in heavens are you doing down there? Up you get Pal, we got money to make and cartoons to bring to life."

Henry hops up and dusts off his slacks "on it, Joey. Don't worry. I just came to see how Sammy was doing with the song for the upcoming episode."

"Well, get on with it then. I have a meeting" Drew looks him over before starting to whistle and head down the hall.

Henry watches him go before poking his head into the office where Sammy was now sitting with a muffin and picking bits off it to eat. 

"Good morning! I hardly see you eat. You make that?"

Nodding, Sammy breaks it and holds out half. "Tell anyone I bake and.."

"yes, yes, you will use me as a bow" Henry takes the offered half and bites into it. Just like his music, Sammy was a great baker. "This is amazing! Makes up for me missing breakfast."

"I thought you were here early" Sammy sips his coffee before starting on the sheet music in front of him "it's not like you."

"yes, well...Linda and I had a ..Fight, I suppose" The cartoonist leans on the wall next to the desk. "Thought it better just to be here."

"A fight? About what?" The blonde stares at his cup before downing the rest, making Henry flinch. That had to be hot.

"We have been trying for a child since our wedding night. Finally saw a doctor about it. Turns out I can't give her any"

Licking his lips, he meets his friend's eyes. "I'm sorry to hear. I am sure you'd make a great father."

Henry shrugs before he wipes his hands, then takes out a few papers from his bag. "It's just not in my cards. I brought the latest storyboard. Maybe it will help with the music."

"That it will..Not shoo...I need to get this done before noon. I don't need joey coming at me about it again."

"I'm going...Have a good morning" Henry winks at him as he slips out the door making Sammy shake his head.

Once Henry was gone, Sammy goes through his music and taps out the tune with his fingers before a soft voice whispers his name. He stops tapping and glances around. "Henry?"

When no one comes out, he looks back to his music as the voice sounds again.

"Sing to us, Sammy...Sing to us."


	4. Ink and song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments <3

Sammy holds his music close as he tries to avoid the groups in the lobby. He wanted to hand in the songs and be done with this project. Just as he was about to head down the hall to Joey's office, his arm is grabbed. The blonde quickly turns to snap at the person who dared touch him without his permission and is greeted by a short, slim woman with curled brown hair and very red lipstick that honestly didn't suit her skin tone.

"Can I help you?" He glances at her hand on his arm then at her face.

"Yes. I'm looking for Henry? Henry Stein?" She smiles and bats her lashes, making Sammy inwardly cringe. How could that ever be attractive? He also hated it when Susie would look at him the same way.

" Who may you be?" Forcing a smile, he gently removes her hand from his arm.

"oh! we haven't met, have we? I am Linda Stein. His wife" The woman giggles and holds out a hand to shake. Sammy feels his body go cold at her words. Something deep inside him did not like that statement.

"Sammy Lawrence" He ignores her hand and motions down the hall. He could not be mad at her for being married to the artist. It wasn't his place " Last I saw, he was headed to his office. That's your best bet."

"Right," Linda lowers her hand, "I will try there" Turning on her heels, she makes her way to the office.

Sammy lets out a sigh and shakes his head. His mother always told him never to get feelings for a married man.

Shaking off the feelings, he continues his way to Joey's office. The man greets him and shuts the door as the blonde enters.

"Sammy Lawrence! I just thought you'd stop by," Joey leans on his large desk with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I have the music for you to go over. This is the fourth rewrite. I don't believe there should be anything else to change" Sammy hands the man the papers. He prayed that his music would not tampered with the fifth time.

"Right, I will have a look at this and get back to you. I am sure it's just wonderful. You do produce lovely music." Joey sets the sheets on his desk next to a standard vial. Sammy finds himself staring at it.

Grinning, Joey picks it up " Let me guess...You'd like another pick me up? I'll make you a deal. You can have this...all of it along as you keep it to yourself."

Sammy watches as the vial is picked up. He couldn't seem to break eye contact. The soft voice makes its way back into his mind *Take it, Sammy... You will be amazing! We can give you the body you seek* 

He reaches out with an open hand, and Joey places it in his palm. The glass is cool on his skin. The blackness inside moves around a bit before he slides it into his pocket. There was a need to protect it at all costs.

"Remember...Our secret" Joey places a finger to his lips, and Sammy nods. Still, in a daze, he turns and leaves the office.

He got to the end of the hall before he shakes his head and looks around, confused. He could have sworn he was just in Joey's office. A hand goes down to feel his pocket. The vial was there.

Quickly he makes his way to his office and shuts the door before locking it and pulling the blinds. The top of the vial lands on the floor, but Sammy's attention was already drawn to the taste in his mouth.

A good hour passes by before the musician opens his door. A shakey hand comes up and wipes a bit off black from the corner of his mouth. The hall was empty due to people heading home for the day. He would have gone back into his office if it wasn't for the loud sound of glass being broken didn't reach his ears.

Frowning, he shuts the door and goes to take a look. He checks every room before stopping at the Gents restroom. Poking his head in, he sees Henry nursing his hand. The dark-haired man looks over at the door.

"Henry...What did you do?" Sammy goes into the bathroom and steps over the shattered glass of the mirror. He grabs some towels and takes Henry's hand. The blood didn't bother him.

"Linda and I are fighting a lot. She came here and made a scene. I wouldn't ever strike a woman, so the mirror did the job."

"Henry" Sammy places the towel on the cuts making Henry flinch.

"She hasn't stopped since the telephone call" The sadness in those dark eyes broke Sammy's heart " This marriage is broken. It has been since the moment I said I do."

"It will be alright. I have an idea. Why not come to my place for a few drinks? Maybe it will help. That way, you don't need to go home right away" Still dabbing at the hand, Sammy smiles at him. "I can also fix this up for you. The infirmary is dark."

Henry gives a soft laugh and nods " That would be great. Home is not where I wish to be at the moment."

"Alright. Get your things and meet me outside. It's not too far from here. Keep the towel in your hand. We don't need Wally finding a trail of blood."

"Plan on it." Henry gently holds his hand to his chest once Sammy lets go before leaving the bathroom to gather his bag.

Sammy stares at the glass before going to do the same. Once outside, he shivers as he feels a chill. His nose wiggles as a snowflake lands on the tip. The first snow of the year and the first snow Sammy had ever seen. He reaches his hand out to allow it to hit his skin and melt.

"Beautiful," Sammy jumps as Henry appears beside him looking up at the sky. "I've always loved winter."

"It's so cold, though." 

"It's not too bad, but you are from a place that's always warm." Henry takes out his heavy coat from his bag and drapes it over Sammy's shoulders " that should help. Don't worry about me. I'm used to this"

"Thank you" Sammy feels his cheeks heat up. Before Henry could see, he starts down the sidewalk. "This way."

"This is the first time seeing where you live," The cartoonist jogs to catch up with him.

"It's nothing amazing. Just a one-bedroom apartment. Easy find quickly since Joey wanted me here as soon as possible."

Henry lets out a soft hum as he follows Sammy down the street. The two walk in comfortable silence. Sammy sneaks little looks at the other man, unaware that the other was doing the very same when he looked away. 

Soon enough, a tall apartment building comes into view. Henry holds the front door open for Sammy with his good hand. The blonde gives him a look as he takes out his keys. The best thing about his apartment was the fact that it was on the first floor. The lobby its self was nice and clean. Clearly, a decent place to live. Sammy motions for him to follow and head to the right to door number 13. He unlocks the door and swings the door open.

The first thing Henry noticed about sammys home was that it smelled just like him. Like soft lavender and a hint of ink. Slipping off his shoes, he wanders deeper in. It seemed like nothing was out of place and perfectly neat. First, he entered the clean kitchen then a comfortable living room. A door to the left was open just a bit but dark. The bedroom. Sammy had hung his many music certificates on the wall, but there were no photos of family members. By the couch stood a banjo along with a few papers. Songs Sammy was working on.

"You keep a nice home." 

"Thank you" Sammy sets his bag down and goes into the bedroom where the bathroom was. He soon rejoins henry. "Sit."

He takes a seat, and Sammy gets to work cleaning his hand. Henry feels himself relax as the blonde hums. Once cleaned, a bandage is applied then gently wrapped. It hurt but not as bad.

"there. Much better" Sammy goes to put the supplies away, then heads to the kitchen, leaving Henry to pick up the sheet music.

"For the next episode?" He turns it over to read the other side

"That? No. Just something I was working on. It's silly" Sammy returns with two glasses and hands him one. "Drink up, Stein"

"No issues there" Henry downs about half of it before noticing Sammy rubbing at his side. "How long have those bindings been on?"

Sammy looks at his clock and shrugs "since about seven this morning?"

Henry sets his drink on the coffee table " it's been too long. You're going to hurt your ribs. Go take it off."

"Henry.."

"Sammy. I don't want you hurt. You already know I don't judge you." Henry gives him a severe stare. "Please."

"Fine..fine" Sammy hands him his glass before going into his bedroom and shutting the door. 

Henry relaxes back, sipping his drink as he waited. He didn't have to wait for too long as the blonde returns. Now he wore an oversized sweater.

"Better?"

"Much" Sammy goes to the kitchen and brings back the almost full bottle of alcohol "here we go...Better with it close."

"I like the way you think" Taking the bottle, Henry tops up their glasses. Sammy sits beside him with his long legs under him. They clink their glasses before downing them. Empty glasses soon became full. Hours of drink and chatting pass along with perhaps a bit of flirting, and Henry motions to the instrument "Play me a song?"

"Just because you asked" Sammy takes a swing of his drink then picks up his banjo. He glances at Henry before starting to pluck out a tune. Closing his eyes, he begins to sing along.

Henry watched as he was utterly taken aback. He knew the man could play, but Sammy sang in front of no one. His voice was beautiful.

Henry loosens his collar as he feels a wave of heat. Was it him, or did Sammy turn up the heat? Maybe it was the many glasses they drank. The bottle did sit near empty on the table.

Sammy's eyes open in mid-song. Blue catches brown, and the two watch each other as Sammy plays. Sammy sways a bit due to the beat and the drinks of the night. 

Once the song ends, the two keep eye contact as the room goes quiet. Sammy goes to speak but is cut off by a pair of lips pressed to his. He is shocked for a moment before all thought leaves his mind. The wedding ring Herny wore went from his thoughts along with how drunk they were. He wanted this.

The twos kiss becomes more profound and more intense as Sammy's long fingers ghost over Henry's shirt buttons. Without breaking the kiss, Henry undoes them to give Sammy more area to roam, and roam he did. Both men were panting as the kiss breaks.

"Bedroom?" Henry raises a brow and takes Sammy's hand. Sammy gives a nod and pulls the man off the couch and into the bedroom. The door shuts, and there's a sound of two bodies hitting the bed.

/  
Sammy wakes as his internal clock goes off. He moans softly as he stretches his sore body, then stops as he sees a hand on his middle. Blue eyes wander to the wrist..then arm..then the body. Henry lay fast asleep beside him with the sheets around his hips. It was clear the man was naked. SHaking, he lifts the blankets then snaps them down. He appeared to be naked as well.

Sammy carefully gets out of the bed as to not wake Henry. He grabs his clothes and hurries to the bathroom to get cleaned up. As he washes, last night comes to mind. Drinks, songs, sex...Drinks, songs, and sex...Drinks with Henry. Songs with Henry...Sex with Henry.

Taking his shirt, Sammy screams into the fabric. How could he let himself drink so much that he would sleep with a married man? Even if the said marriage was terrible.

"Shit shit shit" He leaves his hair wet and unbound and heads to the kitchen. He glances at Henry as he walks out. Still going over the events, he makes fresh coffee and pours two ups. He glares at the second one then takes it to set it on the bedside table for Herny. His own coffee was gone in minutes. Once the cup was in the sink, he slips on shoes. A coat and grabs his bag. His front door is shut gently as he leaves.

/  
Henry wakes to the smell of coffee and the sound of a door shutting. Linda never left him coffee in the morning. His eyes open, and he sits up. This wasn't his bedroom nor his home. This was the room of Sammy Lawrence. It was clear what had happened since the bed was a mess and his clothes were tossed around. He could still feel the marks on his back.

"Damn" He places his feet on the floor and takes the coffee. It felt nice and warm in his hands. "Sammy?"

No voice greeted him. He must have already left. Taking a moment, he sips his coffee then gathers his clothes to wash up. He was sure Sammy would not mind him using the bathroom to get clean. 

A nice hot shower woke the man up even more. He has no choice but to use the lavender soap Sammy used, but he loved the smell, so he didn't mind. Once dressed, he takes one more look at the apartment before heading out and two the studio. He and Sammy needed to talk.

The studio was hopping when he got there. He does his best to greet everyone while at the same time making his way to the music department.

"Henry!" Joey steps right in front of him with a huge grin. "what happened, Pal?"

"What are you talking about. Everything is fine."

"Here," Joey taps his friend's neck, "Linda is one feisty lady then? Good on ya, Henry! Our own Sammy seems to have found himself a girl as well if the marks on him are anything to go by."

Henry's fave pales. Shit, they left marks on each other. The man overlooked Joey's smile drop.

"I need to go. I'll talk to you later, Drew" Henry doesn't look at him as he fixes his collar and tries to make it look like he wasn't rushing to the music department.

Sammy's office door was closed, and the blinds were drawn once he arrives, but he could tell the lights were on as he goes to knock.

"Leave me be! I'm busy."

"Sammy... it's me" He speaks softly to the door, and from the inside, it sounded like the blonde drops a small glass item. "Can we talk?"

"No...Not right now...I'm busy" The voice comes closer to the door.

"Sammy please?"

"No. Later. Go draw. I'll seek you out perhaps later" There is a click letting Henry know the door was locked.

Sighing, he takes a deep breath. "Alright, alright."

With that, he stuffs his hands into his pockets and makes his way to his office. He didn't see the blinds moving a bit, and Sammy peeking out to watch him with black on his lips.


	5. Henry's departure. Sammy's tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gender dysphoria

The two never did have a conversation about what happened that night almost a month ago. There were glances between the two and gentle hand touches but nothing more. Even if they wanted, Joey was keeping them both on short leashes. He had started to become very demanding with deadlines. So much that it made Sammy in a worse mood than usual. Then again, he was feeling exceptionally moody.

The blonde checks the clock before grabbing his coat. He had managed to get a doctor's appointment during break time hours. The only issue was that he needed to dress like his old self. There was no way he could pass as a male with doctors.

On his way out his nods to his coworkers before heading home to get dressed. After making sure he wasn't fallowed, he runs into his apartment and locks the door. 

In his closet, he searches for a dusty box and pulls it out. Opening it, he pulls out a long blue dress along with a matching hat. This was all he had left from home, along with the little white shoes that went with it. He hated looking at the dress, but right now, he has no choice. It was this or never know why he was ill and lose his job.

With a scowl, he goes to get changed. The dress fit him a little tighter than he remembers and clings to the body he wishes he could get rid of. Shaking off the sick feeling the outfit gave him, he starts on his hair. He braids it back to give it a feminine look. Once done, the shoes were slipped on, and he goes to look in the mirror.

What he saw wasn't him. It made him feel so lost and caged. Taking a deep breath, Sammy does his best to remind himself that he just had to wear it for an hour at most.

Before he could change his mind, he hurries out of his apartment and down the street. On his way, he rolls his eyes as men whistle at him. A pretty, young blonde was all he was to them. It made him sick.

Once he was at the office, he wanders to the desk where a sweet young woman greets him.

"Name please?" 

"Sammy Lawrence" He tried to smile back and did his best not to pull at the dress. The woman looked confused as she went through the papers.

"I'm sorry there is no Sammy here."

"Uh...Sorry...Samatha Lawrence" He could feel the sickness boiling up as he spoke the name. It felt like poison to his ears.

"OH! there you are. Have a seat, and you should be next?" Grinning, she motions to the chair. Sammy goes to sit but places a hand on his middle.

"May I use the restroom?"

"Of course. Ladies are just to the right" The receptionist doesn't look up as she answers, and Sammy hurries to the door. Inside he locks the door. He made it just in time to get sick. With shaking hands, he holds his hair back to keep it clean. It seems never-ending until it finally lets up. Sammy places his head on the wall to breathe. Off and on for the last little while. Maybe the stress from the job was really getting to him like Herny had suggested. 

Quickly he gets up as he hears his name being called. He washes out his mouth before rushing to the desk. The woman points to room three.

Inside, a doctor holding a chart waits for him, and he's shown where to sit.

"Samatha Lawrence...First time here, it seems. Don't hear that last name around here. I am Doctor Oconnor. Why don't you tell me what's been going on as I give you a look over."

Sammy nods and starts going over everything he had been feeling. As he talks, the doctor has him lay down and presses along his middle. Being touched while dressed like this made his skin crawl, but he just had to breathe through it.

"When was your last cycle?" The doctor takes notes, and Sammy gives him a look.

"My what?"

"Last cycle, Miss. Lawrence? Did you have yours on time this month?" Doctor Oconnor points to the calendar on the wall. Sammy feels his heart drop. He knew he had forgotten something. Slowly he shakes his head.

"Just as I thought. We will take a few tests to know for sure, but you are with a child. Not too far along, but everything your feeling points to it." 

Sammy's heart starts to pound loud in his ears. There was no way. None. His mind sinks back to the night with Henry. Unless...But Herny can't have children...But he's the only one Sammy was with. Henry is married. Henry can't have children. He's with child after sleeping with Henry. Sammy's breathing quickens as these thoughts raced in his head.

The doctor sees the panic in Sammy's eyes and starts to fan him. It's to keep him from passing out. "Calm down Miss Lawrence. Its not healthy for you or your child. I suggest you get home and relax after we take the tests. We will ring you after."

Sammy just nods and wraps his arms around his middle.

/  
Since Henry could not find Sammy during lunch, he chooses to head home to eat. Joey was nonstop on him, and it was starting to get to him. The fact that he took all the pride for the loveable cartoons he drew. They were his, not Joeys.

Just down the street from his house, he spots a car that he hasn't seen before. Perhaps Linda had one of her female friends over for coffee.

Getting closer, he takes the cigarette out of his mouth and stomps on it before wiping his feet. Humming one of Sammys songs, Henry heads into the house. The house was oddly quiet when he shut the door. No Linda and friend sat at the table or living room.

He goes to call her name until he spots the shoes by the door. One set was his wife's, but the others were those of a male, and they were not his. Henry frowns and keeps quiet as he starts up the steps to the bedrooms. He is careful not to step on any of the steps that made a sound. Halfway up, he could hear voices: A man and woman. 

The cartoonist comes to a stop as he hears a sound he knew came from Linda when she managed to corner him in the bedroom. His feet move faster to get up the steps, and he opens his bedroom door. The thump of his bag hitting the floor is enough to get the attention of the two on the bed.

Linda lets out a scream and covers herself with a sheet before getting off the man who had been under her. The man jumps up and covers his lower half with a pillow. Henry's pillow.

"Henry! what are you doing back so soon?" Linda gives a nervous laugh as she tries to make it look like nothing happened.

"So this is what you've been up to behind my back? Sleeping with other men? In our bed? In my house."

"Henry..Honey..It's not like that" She goes to place a hand on his cheek, but he slaps it away. "Henry"

"Don't Henry me, Linda. There's no getting out of this. I am done with this" Grabbing his bag, he goes to leave, but Linda stops him.

"I was trying to give us a family! I figured if I got pregnant, you would think it was yours, and we would have our family."

"That's not how this works, Linda. If I was meant to have children, it would have already happened. You having another man's child will never fix that. Let me go" Henry pulls her fingers off his arm and stomps down the hall. "I want you both out of this house by the end of the day!"

"henry! You cant do this to me! They will know your homosexual...They will all know," Linda screams at him, but Henry already slams the door.

He wasn't at all cooled off by the time he got back to the studio. Of course, Joey Drew stops him just as he tries to go talk to Sammy.

"Henry! Why you looking so gloomy? I was looking for you everywhere! I have investors coming to see more about my show. I need those drawings now."

Henry feels something in him snap. Linda...and now Drew?

"You know what? Here" He shoves the bag at Joey " take it. I am done. " Turning, he starts to walk out of the studio.

"You're done? I don't think so! you need to draw. Get back here, Stein, and do your damn job."

From down the hall, Sammy hears the yelling and goes to have a look. He sees Henry walking out and runs after him.

"Screw you, Drew." Henry slams the door as he leaves, and Sammy quickly follows.

"Henry! where are you going" The blond pants as he catches up.

"I quit. I'm done. I walked in on Linda cheating on me...Not Joey is taking all the credit for my work? I'm done, Sammy."

"But Henry," Sammy goes to grab his hand, " I have to tell you something important."

"Sammy, it's going to have to wait. I really need to get out of here. This place is too much, and I fear it's going to drive me insane" Henry looks back at him and gently pulls his hand from Sammy's. "I'm sure you'll see me soon."

"Henry" Sammy feels tears start to fall from his eyes, and Henry's thumb brushes a few away.

"It's going to be alright. Get back inside before you catch your death with the chill" Henry places a soft kiss on his cheek before walking out of the parking lot. Sammy lets out a sob and covers his face with his hands as he falls to his knees.

"Henry...Don't leave me..Please. I'm ...I'm pregnant" Sammy cries harder than he had in years. He's meant to be the angry music director, but there was no hilding back the heartbreak he felt. 

Joey Drew had walked up behind him without a sound and had been there long enough to hear the last of Sammy's words. He frowns profoundly but pats the shoulder of the blonde in fake comfort. He had an idea.


	6. Sweet ink and infant cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight torture and child endangerment.

Sammy waited, but nothing came. No letters, no calls, or even a sighting. It was like Henry had dropped off the face of the earth. Of course, this damped the mood of the blonde greatly. He became angry and easily annoyed. It didn't help that Joey started shoving more and more work at him. Work and the familiar feeling of sickness made for a very cranky Sammy. The only thing that seemed to calm him was ink.

It wasn't long after Henry left when Sammy had been sitting at his desk. He had gone to pick up the vial joey gave him but grabs the ink bottle instead. The moment it touched his lips, he felt the sea of calmness. The soft voices felt like a much-needed hug as they promised to make his dreams come true. He let the feeling sink in before looking at the item in his hand. It shocked him for a moment once he saw the ink bottle but soon enough, he was downing the whole thing and wiping his mouth clean on his sleeve.

Around the same time, the dreams started. They sat between nightmare and normal. Each one was filled with faces he could not make out and rivers of ink. Someone is always calling his name. A hand gently guides him to freedom but as soon as he finds it dark inky hands grab his ankles and drag him into a deep dark pool. This more than not leads him to waking up in a sweat and screaming.

Unable to calm down, Sammy would stumble out of bed and grab his bag from work. Inside he kept ink bottles he stole from the studio. That sweet ink that called to him. Shaking hands would quickly take the top off, and he would start drinking. Once done, he'd go through the motions of feeling a high he could never have with anything else, but once it ended, he always found himself laying on the floor with one hand on his growing middle and the other next to the empty bottle.

Days began to merge into each other. Yelling Joey, fast approaching deadlines, and sweet-tasting ink. It moved like a slowly ticking clock. The only thing that seemed to change was Sammy doing his best to wear clothes that covered any sign of his current condition. The child that grew seemed to be the only thing that kept Sammy from falling right into the dark.

It seemed like this was the way his path was going to continue to go. That was until a young man called Buddy started working for Joey. Sammy could care less about him until he came to find out the kid worked at Henry's old desk. After that, he was a bit harder on him. Even though it had been seven months since Henry left, it still felt like a slap to the face. The kid even almost caught him with the ink.

All too soon, the stash of ink Sammy stole from went missing, and the wheels were set into motion. Not even the kicks of the child could stop his next actions from taking place.

/

Sammy whispers to himself as he uses a hairpin to unlock the door to Joey's office. Once he hears a click, he grins. "There we are, little sheep. We will get what we need, then leave this place."

Tossing the hairpin to the side, he heads into the office and right to the desk. His mind was set on finding the ink. So much so that he didn't hear another enter the room, but the sound of the door shutting snapped him out of it. Looking up, he sees Joey Drew standing there with a smile as his hand turns the lock.

"Sammy Lawrence...What could you be looking for in there?"

Sammy quickly backs up from the desk "where is it?"

"This?" Joey pulls an inkpot from his pocket, and Sammy's eyes widen. "You want this?"

Nodding, he rushes forward to grab it. Once close enough, Joey snatches his wrist and grips it tightly.

"Now, Now, Sammy. That's not very nice" Joey's smile turns dangerous, and he tosses the pot to the side. Sammy tries to go after it, but Joey pulls a needle from the inside of his coat and quickly inserts it into Sammy's neck. The blonde let out a gasp, and his body starts to go weak. The last thing he sees before sleeping into darkness is Joey "Sleep tight, Sammy."

/

The first thing Sammy noticed when he started to wake was the strong smell of ink. The second was the feeling of his cuffed wrists, and the third was the sound of humming.

"Awake, are we?" A hand pats his cheek as his eyes open, and Joey comes into view " There we are. You've been out for days. Seemed I may have used a tad too much to knock you out."

"where..am I?" Sammy pulls at the cuffs on his wrists, then tries to move his feet only to find that they too were cuffed "what is this?"

" Oh, Sammy. You think you can hide things from me in my own studio?" Joey glances at him as he fills a long needle with ink. "I find everything out."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"No? " He taps the needle and gets close. A hand moves to Sammy's middle making the blonde flinch. "Someone's been lying to me...You have an active one there. Much like its father?"

"Don't touch me!" Sammy snaps as he tries to break the cuffs, but Joey only laughs, and the pressure of the needle breaking the skin could be felt " Let me go!"

"Hush now... Uncle Joey has you, little Stein" Joey's voice goes to a soft whisper as he pushes the tainted ink into the unborn child. "You will be the perfect creation."

A few more needles as used before Joey finally leaves Sammy alone in a now dark room.

"I'm sorry Little sheep," Sammy cries as he remains tied up. If the room hadn't been dark, he would have noticed that what fell from his eyes wasn't tears but ink that left black streaks on his face.

/

Sammy didn't know how long he stayed tied there, and he didn't care. All he had was the songs he sang softly to himself and the prayers he whispered to the dark. Nothing felt real anymore. It had been a few days since joey had come to see him, and Sammy was starving and in pain. The pain in his middle was worse than anything he had felt, but he kept singing.

A loud sound stops his voice, and he looks up. The once stunning face was not covered in ink that was slowly taking over the other half of his body. The loud sound is followed by screams and a growl.

Something rips the door apart, and Sammys only good eye widens as a very tall and mangled looking Bendy lumbers in. The creature's head turns in his directions, showing a vast smile that once would have been cute but now horrible. It seems to sniff the air as it moves closer to Sammy.

He shuts his eyes tight as Bendy leans close and sniffs. A sizeable gloved hand touches his middle. It was oddly gentle, and Sammy opens his eyes to see the ink creature watching the movement under his hand. With a growl, he moves his other hand and snaps the cuffs keeping Sammy still. Soon enough, the ones on his ankles are broken as well. Without another sound, Bendy moves from the room, leaving the blonde alone.

"Bendy...Savior" He goes to get up to follow before a horrible pain hits him and his arms go around his middle. The pain lasts for a good minute before he can breathe. "Not now, little sheep." 

Carefully he makes his way from the room and down the hall. Everything was covered in ink, and the sound of his footsteps are loud as he makes his way to his old office with on hand on the wall. On the way, he has to stop a few times to breathe through the pain. He starts to sing as he goes, " Sammy had a little sheep, Little sheep, little Sheep. Sammy had a little sheep. Its hair white as snow. Everywhere that Sammy went, Sammy went, Sammy went, Everywhere that Sammy went. The sheep was sure to go."

Finally, at his office, he slips inside and searches his desk for matches to light the candles for a bit of light. He snatches an old coat from the hook and makes his way to the corner of the room before the worst of the pain sets in. Carefully he takes a seat and rests his head back on the wall. It was going to be a long night indeed. He wasn't meant to do this alone, and of course, his child would want to come a bit early. You're never on time unless you are early.

"We will be alright little sheep" Closing his eyes, he tries to relax a bit. 

The clock just overhead ticks quietly for a few hours as the wax from the candles slowly melts. The only other sound in the room was Sammy's cries of pain. Just as the clock strikes midnight, the room is filled with a new sound. One of new life. 

Shaking, Sammy holds the screaming newborn to the side of his chest that hasn't turned to ink. The baby was small with a head full of white-blonde hair... Sammy gently wraps the coat around the little body of his newborn son before rocking.

"Hush, little sheep..our savior will keep us safe..our lord. You are safe.." A name slips into his mind. A favorite color, but he could not think of whose favorite it was "Rest, my little Indigo."

With the birth of his child, Sammy's mind started slipping even faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love comments <3


	7. Welcome home Henry

After many years of being away from the studio, Henry opens the old door and steps in. The door slams shut behind him.

"Alright, Joey, I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see." With that, he starts looking around. The place looked utterly run down and was silent. Nothing like what it had been like when he worked there. He runs a hand through his now slightly greying hair and pushes his glasses up as he walks.

Down in the staff break room, a tall blonde hums as he digs through the closet. He grins as he pulls out a can of bacon soup and shoves it in his bag. The sound of a floorboard creaking makes him go completely still. As he listens to the sounds of the studio, he reaches for his homemade weapon. A good length of wood with nails sticking out all around.

The footsteps continue overhead, and light blue eyes track each step. The footsteps make their way to the door at the top of the steps. Quickly Indigo looks around for a place to hide. As the stranger starts making their way down, he feels himself panic and slips under a table. One hand goes over his mouth while the other holds the nailed wood close.

Black shoes come into view, followed by a little ding and soft male voice. "Another day, another dollar."

At the comment, Indigo rolls his eyes. As the shoes pass his table, the long-haired blonde pokes his head out to get a glance. The man looked completely different than anyone else in the studio. The fact that he wasn't inky was a big clue that he was new. Placing his hand on the floor, Indigo sends out a small ink line towards the older man. The ink moves from the floor and tugs at the man's pant leg before sinking into the floor. The man turns quickly and looks around, confused as Indigo holds in his laughter. What a silly man.

The man goes back to looking around before picking up a book and heading back up the steps... Indigo lets out a breath as he comes out from under the table. He glances at the table and frowns. The book that always sat was gone.

" illusion of living?" His hand rests in the spot where the book was "why does he need that book? Who are you? why are you here?"

Indigo looks over at the stairs. He had to find out at least before his father got wind of this. Taking a deep breath, he starts to follow the newcomer. Bare feet made it easy to move around quietly.

Upon the main floor, Indigo stays hidden in the shadows to watch him collect a few items and head into the room to flick a switch then start the ink machine.

Indigo feels every inch of his body fill with electricity, and the ink in his veins pulses. Taking off, he runs towards the ink machine and does his best to board up the doorway. A growl is heard, and he backs away slowly before taking off, leaving footprints in the ink. The ink demon was coming.

Indigo quickly slips down into the music department and starts to head into the band room before his arm is grabbed by a cold inky one. He's startled at first but quickly relaxes as the old broken bendy mask comes into few.

"My little sheep...Where have you wandered off to? Did you feel it? The rumble in the floor," Sammy whispers as his grip loosens.

Indigo nods as he looks back at the path he took "there is someone here..A stranger. He started the ink machine."

Sammy lets go of his arm and goes over to pick up a cutout." Today could be the day he sets us free. Our Lord will save us."

"What about the stranger, father?" He goes still as Sammy wanders back to him and moves some of the long hair behind a pointed ear. His father's touch left a little spot of ink.

"Watch from afar, my sweet song. Do not engage with this stranger nor our Lord if he chooses to deal with it himself. "

"Of course. "Nodding, he holds his weapon close and hands the bag that held the soups over to Sammy.

"I must prepare. "Taking the bag, he hooks it over inky shoulders. "Be safe, little sheep. There is no point to freedom without you to share it with."

"I will be alright. "Indigo gives a soft smile to his parent.

Sammy gives a nod before starting to mumble and head down the hallway with the cutout. Once out of sight, Indigo slips into the darkness to go track the strange man.

/  
Henry sighs as he walks down the hallway back to the enormous machine that hung by chains. Joey must have been up to something big and unnatural with that and the Boris in the other room. Something wasn't right. Once he gets closer, he stops for a moment as he spots footprints of ink going into the old lunchroom. Those had not been there before. Was there someone else here?

Shaking his head, he keeps going. He was greeted by a doorway blocked off with oddly placed boards.

"What's going on in here?" Henry gets close to the boards to try and peek in. What he's met with the sudden grinning face of a twisted version of Bendy. His heart almost stops as he takes off in a full sprint. As he runs, the floor becomes flooded with thick ink, but that didn't stop him from trying his best to get away from the creature chasing him. Soon enough, he enters the main room and hurries towards the exit. No sooner did he reach the door the floor under him breaks, sending him falling three levels into even more ink.

"What...the hell was that?"Henry stands with a hand on his back "was that Bendy? Joey...what did you do?"

Looking around, he spots a valve, and he goes to turn it. The deep ink slowly starts to go down, leaving the room empty save for a few shelves and a take recorder. After hitting play, he begins to wander around as he listens to the voice of Thomas Connor. A few stairs and a few more valves later, the ink is drained, and he opens the door to a little room. 

"This will come in handy," Grinning, he picks up an axe from a workbench. "Suppose I need to find some way out of this place...I think I owe Joey a little visit."

Henry swings the axe to break the boards blocking his path and soon finds himself walking towards a room with three coffins and writing on the floor. Before he can get closer, there is a rumble behind him and a voice, along with the feeling of hands shoving him forward.

"Watch out!"The voice yells before pictures flash through his mind, and he falls to the floor.

Henry comes to with a groan and his eyes slowly open. His axe shines a bit from its place, leaning on a coffin, and he sits up with a hand on his throbbing head.

"Ugh, oh my head. What happened?" He whispers and lets out a breath. A sound catches his attention, and he turns to find two oddly familiar eyes starring back at him. The eyes he knew but the person he didn't. The person looked back in shock, and Henry looked him over. Waist-length blond hair with a few streaks of ink...Soft blue eyes...pretty face littered with a few bits of ink. The clothing threw him off more. Baggy pants and an oversized old shirt tied tight around his waist, but his feet were bare. The same sort of feet from the upper level "who...Who are you?"


	8. Strangers in the ink.

Henry takes a step towards the blonde, who slowly raises an odd-looking weapon. The man stops and holds his hands up.

"easy there...I mean no harm. How'd you get in here... what's your name?"

Indigo holds the weapon closer, and Henry takes another step. Clearly spooked, he swings the weapon.

"Hey!"Henry jumps back as it hits the nearby wall hard enough that the nails embed themselves in the wood, making Indigo struggle to pull it out. Seeing his chance, Henry grabs the thin wrist " You need to calm down, kid."

Indigo's eyes widen, and he quickly moves to bite down hard on Henry's hand, making sure to dig his canines into the skin.

"What the hell?! were raised by dogs?!" The older man pulls his hand back and takes the weapon with it " you can't just go around biting people."

"Give it back!"Indigo reaches for the weapon, but henry holds it out of his reach.

"Settle down and tell me your name. It's pretty simple" Going over to the coffins, he grabs the axe as well. "I think I earned that after you bit me like a damn child."

"My name is Indigo" An ink-covered hand is held out expectantly for his weapon.

"Indigo...One of my favorite colors. You got a last name, kid? Do you know your Trespassing? this place isn't safe."

"Trespassing? I live here...this is my home. You are trespassing, stranger. I can handle the dangers here, but you...well, thats another story" Indigo watches Henry's every movement, keeping his guard up. "The last name? I suppose it would be Lawrence."

"First things first..there is no way in hell you live here. This place used to be Joey Drew studios" Henry places the axe over his shoulder and frowns a bit "Lawrence? Indigo Lawrence. Like Sammy Lawrence"

Indigos eyes seem to darken, and ink seeps out from under his feet. A wave of anger hits Henry like a truck.

"Don't you dare speak that name! Such a filthy unworthy name!" 

Henry raises a brow and glances down at the ink pooling at Indigos feet "the hell is going on here? what did Joey do?"

"Silence!" yelling Indigo rushes at him in a fit of anger. Thinking on his feet, Henry grabs the kid and pins him to the floor with his arms behind his back. "Let me go!"

"Calm down! Take deep breathes. I didn't mean to upset you. Breathe in and out" Speaking calming he loosens his grip. Indigo glares through the curtain of blonde hair but does as he's asked. He breathes in and out, making his heart rate slow and the ink sink back into the floor. "that's better. You cant get upset with me for not knowing you didn't like that name. You seem too young for him to have done anything to."

"He hurt us all. He hurt my father. He made me what I am" Indigo speaks softly and shakes his hair from his face. "A true monster."

"You father. Who's your father?" Henry lets the kid go allowing him to sit up.

"Sammy Lawrence" The blonde looks up at him from his place on the floor, and Henry's eyes widen.

"Excuse me? Sammy Lawrence? Tall? Blonde? plays music?"

"I don't remember his face, but yes, he plays music."

"One moment. "Henry wanders over to a corner and starts counting on his fingers. Indigo watches with his arms crossed. He makes a face as Henry looks back at him "there's no way. How old are you, kid?"

"I don't know? Does it matter? Time is not a thing down here."

"Yes, it matters! is he here too? you're coming with me. We need to get out of here, and I need to talk to Sammy" Henry goes to the door and hacks at the wood.

"What makes you think I would follow you? You are not my shepherd. You are a stranger. "Shaking his head, he takes a step back.

"listen. My name is Henry. I was sent here by my old friend. The man you say is a monster. Sammy and I use to be friends. Close friends" He swings a few times to break the bords and open the door. "I don't know what's going on here, but I am going to get to the bottom of it, and you're coming with me."

He motions for Indigo to fallow as he heads into the room. The first thing he spots in bowls of bacon soup and ink writing on the wall, "He will set us free?" Frowning, he picks up an old banjo "Sammy."

"Someday he will set us free, "Indigo comes up behind him and places a hand on the writing, "for we follow in his inky steps."

Henry watches as Indigo moves his hand off the wall leaving a print.

"who is it?" Henry looks around and goes over to a shelf that held more soup and candles along with a recorder "another one?"

Pressing play, Sammy's voice comes through, and Indigo lowers his head.

"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness" There is a pause and what sounds like a baby crying. The crying gets louder, and Sammy can be heard giving gentle hushes until the crying turns to whimpers, then he continues to talk. "I see you, my savior. I pray you to hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?"

The tape stops, and Henry looks over at Indigo, who meets his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, just is cut off by Sammy's voice sounding right behind him.

"I said..Can I get an amen?"

"Sammy?" He looks around quickly, and Indigo shakes his head "are you here?"

"He likes to do that. Not fun when it came to hide and seek" The blonde smiles at the memory and holds his hand out for his weapon. Henry sighs and hands it back to him "but for good measure. Amen"

"I'm not saying that" Henry goes to pick up a paper beside the record and smiles as he looks upon a drawing. it was a decent sketch of the music room from the projection area 

"That's mine" Indigo takes it and looks it over," an old one. much better these days, I think."

"You draw?"

"Yes. I have been drawing since I was able to hold an ink pen. I find it calms my mind along with playing music" He sets it down and starts down the hall, "if you want me to follow, you better hurry up. But watch yourself. One wrong move, and you'll have nails to the face."

Henry stares after him in shock. If he assumed his age correctly, then his looks and his artistic skill along with the music...

"hey, wait " Quickly, he takes after the blonde, who hums as he walks.


	9. Sammy says hello.

Henry stays behind the blonde and watches him. Indigo did seem to share a lot of Sammys looks and temperament, so it was clear he was not lying about that fact. It was the identity of the other parent that concerned him. If everything added up like how he thought this the child was his, but for years he had been lead to believe that it was near impossible for him to have children. So did Sammy have another partner? For some reason, that seemed even more unlikely. How was it that after trying for years with Linda, nothing happened but one drunk night with Sammy produced a son?

"Oof," Henry is bumped out of his thoughts as he is greeted by a face full of blonde hair. Indigo had stopped walking, making Henry meet his back.

"Watch it," Indigo glances back at him as he whispers and starts walking into the flooded hallway. He gets about halfway before quickly pressing his back to the wall and presses a finger to his lips, telling Henry to keep it down.

Henry's ears pick up a soft voice that grows as it comes closer. At the end of the hall, a tall ink-covered figure dressed in overalls, carrying a Bendy cut out, starts to walk by.

"Hello?" He calls after the person, and Indigo shoots him a look. One that he ignores as he walks faster.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep... it's time for sleep." 

"Hey, wait," Henry hurries out and turns the corner only to find a bendy cut out and ink "where did he go?"

"The walls clearly. "Indigo comes up behind him and motions to the ink on the wall. Henry steps closer and frowns as he hears the whispering getting fainter, "do not touch it."

"who was that? why does he look like that?"

"That was my father. It seems he is getting his rituals ready. I would not bother him if I were you. As for his looks, I don't know. The ink does interesting things to its victims" He watches the wall before turning and walking down the hall.

"That was Sammy? that cant be."

"Do you dare judge him?" Indigo turns and points the weapon at Henry making the man hold his hands up.

"No. Of course not. I always thought greatly of Sammy. I just remember him differently, is all" Henry smiles a bit as he thinks back to the blonde man. Those memories always gave him butterflies. 

Indigo gives a nod and lowers his weapon. Of course, he would be protective over the only parent he knew. Henry lowers his hand and looks at the closed-off metal doorway. He glances at a switch. 

"I suppose there are buttons?"

"I don't know? I don't take this way" The younger of the two goes over to the shelf and looks around the pile of soup. Frowning, he spots a switch and presses it "that?"

"I think you got it. Just two more." Grinning, Henry taps at the now bright light. "I think ive seen the other ones in the other room. I'll get them...you stay."

Indigo watches him run back and shakes his head. Strange man indeed. Sighing, he leans on the all and waits for him to return. Henry takes his time looking for the switches, and once he returns, Indigo motions for him to hurry up before opening the door.

"Watch yourself." 

"I'll be fine" Henry walks into the dark music department with his axe ready. The large sigh greets him, and he smiles a bit as he sees Sammy's name "many memories here..now though"

"It's an inky hell. Palace to the Ink Demon and home to lost souls" Indigos words are soft as he traces Sammy's name with a finger. "I hear them through the ink. The cries of fear. They want to be free. They want their families but are trapped."

"I want to fix this. Any way I can. This isn't right. Whatever he did, I will try to fix it. I promise"

Indigo gives a little laugh and shakes his head before stepping away. "Do not make a promise you may not be able to keep."

"we will see" He hooks the axe over his shoulder and goes to the nearby door to flick on the power. Indigo almost jumps a foot in the air as lights turn on and music starts playing. As the lights hit his eyes, he quickly covered them. "Are you alright, kid?"

Henry goes to hurry over, but a few slightly people-shaped blobs start attacking him from the ink on the floor. Quickly he starts swinging at them as hard as he can, being careful to avoid the blonde in the corner who seemed to be having an issue of his own.

"Get back!" Henry yells as he slashes at the ink creatures. One by one, the ink sinks back into the floor, leaving the two alone once again. Setting the axe down, he hurries to Indigo and places a hand on his shoulder. It worried him that he flinched at the touch "what wrong?"

"It's bright. Hurts" Indigo mumbles a bit as he keeps his face covered.

"You don't see the light often? Christ. Okay...Slowly move your hands away, and your eyes will have time to get used to the brightness."

"..." Indigo takes a moment before he peeks through his fingers and another moment before he lowers his hands, showing Henry the bright blue color he remembers from Sammy's own eyes " It's better."

"See? like I said. You'll get used to it" Smiling kindly, he pats his shoulder. His heart felt a very strong connection to Indigo and seeing him hurt brought concern. "Doing alright?"

"I'm fine" Indigo shrugs Henry's hand off his shoulder, making the man sigh as he rubs his eyes "you killed the searchers."

"Searchers? the hell are those? and they attacked me first."

"They do that. Their minds may be gone, but they know you don't belong here."

"No one belongs here. We need to drain the steps" henry leaves Indigos side to go press play on the recorder. A smile comes to his face as he listens to Sammy rant about Joey. This felt more like the old Sammy "So the pump switch is in his office. Easy enough"

Indigo laughs as he heads down the hall. Concerned, Henry follows after him. Together they walk past a few offices to get to sammys. As they get, close Henry hears what sounded like a small waterfall. He comes face to face with a large burst pipe right in front of Sammy's door.

"I..I see why he was upset" Going to the window, he looks in. Right at the back of the room was the switch. As he takes in the look of the old room, Indigo presses the next tape. "Wally? Damn it, I need his keys."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde reaches into an oversized pocket and pulls out a set of old keys.

"Where did you get those?" Grinning, he takes them from the kid and goes to open the closet.

"A trash basket. They looked pretty, so I collected them. There are few nice things here, so I take what I find."

"I see" He tosses the keys back to him and presses the next recording. Indigo stuffs the keys back " A sanctuary? that seems like something he'd do. Drums, bass, piano, drums."

Henry repeats the list as he quickly makes his way to the music room with Indigo slowly fallowing. Inside he looks around at the dust-covered Instruments. Sammy would have a full-on temper tantrum about this; he was sure of it. Just as Indigo enters, Henry goes around to play the little tune. When nothing happens, he looks at Indigo, confused.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to get in?"

"Maybe?" He smirks at the man, and Henry rubs at his temples, clearly already frustrated.

"Yes, you are very much Sammys son" Shaking his head, he goes to try the pattern a few more times before giving up. "Come on, kid. A hint at most would be helpful."

Shrugging, Indigo nods towards the projector booth. Henry looks back and forth before it hits, and he runs from the room, around the corner, and up to the booth.

"Good times up here" Henry looks down at Indigo, who was now sitting in one of the chairs. Another recorder catches his attention, and Norman's voice fills the little space as he presses play.

"Every day, the same strange thing happens. I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging , and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall. Then I hear him. He starts up my Projector, and he dashes from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind. A few seconds later, the Projector turns off. But Sammy, oh no he don't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird. I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. But then again I have to admit that Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities."

"Projector...recording studio...instruments. Why Sammy..you clever bastard" Henry turns on the Projector and runs at full speed down the steps and back into the room. Indigo watches with an amused smile as the man runs around to make sure he got the instruments before the Projector turns off. There is a click, and the metal door to the side starts to open. Henry places his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Really?"

"Well..you could have helped. You were down here. Don't blame an old man for having to catch his breath" Henry shakes his finger at him before finally heading into sammys sanctuary. A desk, some music sheets, and a bendy plush greeted him " what happened to you, Sammy?"

Sighing, he turns the valve and goes back out. A bendy cutout suddenly peeks around the door frame, making him jump and swear.

"Silly man," Indigo laughs as he pulls the cut out away and gently sets it back on a chair. He goes still as he feels a tingle and looks up at the second balcony. " Father.."

"That was not funny" Henry steps up and looks to where the kid was staring. The broken bendy mask watches him " Sammy? Sammy, can you hear me? It's Henry"

The older man goes to walk over when ink puddles start to form, and searches jump out to attack him. This time Indigo jumps into the fight and swings his nailed wood like a baseball bat. Sammy stays where he is and follows Henry's every move.

"Watch your back!" Indigo swings hard and takes down the searcher that was moments away from killing Henry from behind. He knew he was going to get a talking-to from his father for these actions, but for some reason, he could not just let the man be killed.

"Thanks, kid!" Henry grins as he takes down the last of them. The studio door opens, and Sammy still watches. Quickly he goes over and gets on the chair just below the inked Sammy. "Sammy...Say something."

He reaches up to try and get to him, but Sammy takes a step back before walking into the dark out of their sight. Henry feels his heart drop before jumping off the step.

"Let's just get this second valve" Henry looks at the balcony once more before leaving the room with Indigo in tow.


End file.
